La primera vez que él le dijo Te amo
by GoldMarauder
Summary: La primera vez que Sherlock Holmes le dijo "Te amo" a Molly Hooper, no fue en una situación convencional. De hecho, fue cuando Molly estaba a punto de terminar su intento de relación, pero lo único que Sherlock tiene en mente es una reconciliación.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de los muy conocidos libros del detective inglés, Sherlock Holmes, nacieron en la genial mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y le pertenecen a él y solo a él. Sin embargo, como esta historia toma algunas características de personalidad y trama de la versión contemporánea producida por la BBC, debo dar crédito a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Aquí, solo me pertenecen algunas pizcas.

**N/A:** Tuve un ataque, más o menos, como el que le da a Sherlock en este mini-fic y no pude evitar venir a escribirlo y a compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les guste. Agh, y disculpen ese título tan raro... y meloso, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

* * *

**{ La primera vez que él le dijo "Te amo" }**

Sherlock Holmes observó el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Molly, atando las cintas de su bata de dormir. —¿Estás bien?

Suspiró, preocupada y cansada del trance que su novio actualmente estaba viviendo.

—¿No vendrás a la cama esta noche? —sabía que cuando a Sherlock le daban esos ataques, por llamarlos de alguna manera, no debía intentar traerlo de vuelta. Pero no pudo evitar arrastrar sus pies hasta llegar tras él. —¿Aún no tienes ningún caso? —preguntó, una parte de ella sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna. _Mierda._

Desde un principio, él se lo advirtió. Molly sabía que no podía hacer nada para traerlo de vueltay sin embargo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Esa era la tercera noche en la que el detective no compartía la cama con ella. No es que necesitara tenerlo siempre aunque solo durmieran a lado del otro, pero ésa noche… Dios, esa noche sí lo necesitaba. Moría por estar entre sus brazos, pararse en las puntas de sus dedos y besar esos deliciosos labios. Su mente corrió a una velocidad increíble, deseándolo más y más con cada paso que dio hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos en el menudo pecho de Sherlock y recargó su rostro en su omóplato derecho.

—Te extraño —susurró. Él no contestó.

Molly podía entender que no comiera por días, que no durmiera cuando tenía un caso... pero Sherlock había estado haciendo esas cosas, solo que sin ella. Dormía en el sillón. ¿Acaso habían discutido? ¿Había hecho algo que lo hiciera enfadar? No. Al parecer aquel comportamiento se debía a un simple capricho. ¡Ni siquiera tenía un caso! Si tuviera uno, entendería la razón de su extraña forma de ser. Pero no…

—Un gruñido como respuesta estaría bien —dijo ella, sus labios hundiéndose en el centro de la espalda de Sherlock. Molly estaba desesperada.

Rodeó a su novio con un movimiento suave y besó su mejilla, apenas rosando la piel cálida. Poco a poco, sus labios recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, besando ese hermoso lunar que la volvía loca.

—Por favor, Sher…

—Ahora no, Molly.

No fueron las palabras, fue la forma en que las dijo. Ella sintió su cuerpo colapsar: las manos que habían jugueteado con el cabello ondulado de Sherlock cayeron inertes a los lados de sus caderas y los dedos de sus pies dejaron de soportar todo su peso. Se apartó inmediatamente de él.

—Bien —respondió ella en tono cortante. Si él tan solo hubiese susurrado gentilmente o la hubiese mirado mientras lo decía de una forma suave, no habría sentido tal arrebato de furia. —No sé qué es lo que te pasa, Sherlock.

—¡Por favor, Molly!

—No puedo…

—¡Te lo dije desde un principio! No-soy-un-novio-normal.

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas. Sherlock le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas, pero ni siquiera la miraba. _Joder._

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó de frustración. —¡Eres el gran Sherlock Holmes, nadie puede igualar tu increíble intelecto! ¡Ni tu indiferencia! ¡No puedes tratar, ni siquiera un poquito, ser amable conmigo! —se dio la vuelta y atravesó la cocina y el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sherlock. Dio un portazo gigantesco y comenzó a quitarse la pijama para cambiarlas por ropa decente. Se puso sus zapatos y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con ser imparables. Abrió la puerta de golpe cuando Sherlock también iba a hacerlo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó él, observando la ropa de Molly. —¡No puedes salir! ¡Es muy tarde! —pasó de largo a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo una vez. —¡Molly!

Ella abrió la puerta de madera y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta salir del 221B. Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran una tras otra cuando se dio cuenta que Sherlock no iba a salir a buscarla. Se odió a sí misma por creer, en un principio, que podría hacerlo, que soportaría al detective cuando tuviese esos momentos de estupidez, que podría tener una relación no-convencional. Y ahora allí estaba, saliendo a medianoche del 221B, jugando el mismo juego. Si él decidía ser un completo idiota indiferente, ella también podía fingir ser una. Quizá ya no tenía caso. Quizá debía volver adentro y dormir allí por última vez; al día siguiente sacaría todas sus cosas y volvería a vivir sola, lejos de él, teniendo conocimiento que lo que había entre ellos jamás funcionaría.

Molly caminó por las calles. Quiso ver la hora, pero había dejado su reloj de pulsera en la mesita de noche y también había olvidado su celular. Caminó y caminó, pensando en qué debía hacer. ¿Realmente quería terminar lo que sea que tuviese con Sherlock? No. Lo amaba aunque se comportara como un idiota. Lo amaba porque era apasionado con su trabajo, porque solo ella podía llegar a la parte más íntima de él y entenderlo sin juzgarlo. John también podía hacer eso, aunque las cosas no eran iguales que con Molly; por alguna razón, John no quería realmente ver la vulnerabilidad en Sherlock porque se encontraría a sí mismo.

El tiempo se le fue de las manos y cuando sus pies estuvieron cansados, deshizo su camino y volvió a Baker Street. Al subir las escaleras, la madera crujió bajo sus zapatos y la oscuridad la recibió al abrir la puerta de madera. _A él ni siquiera le importa_. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se maldijo por ser la que perdía: ella lo amaba y él no la amaba de regreso. Sherlock Holmes estaba casado con su trabajo, era apasionado con su trabajo… No con ella. Escrutó la oscuridad en dirección al mueble de cuero donde él durmió durante los últimos días: no estaba allí. Camino hacia allá para recostarse. No quería verlo, no quería olerlo ni sentirlo… No ahora cuando su corazón estaba tan roto, cuando se estaba dando por vencida. Tenerlo cerca sería como poner limón y sal a la herida, le daría el recordatorio de lo que pudieron haber sido y jamás serían.

Una mano grande la tomó inesperadamente de una muñeca y Molly chilló ante la sorpresa.

—Molly —Sherlock susurró su nombre como si fuese la palabra más divina en todo el mundo.

—Déjame —dijo, intentando alejarse de su agarre, pero sus dedos se cernían sobre su muñeca como acero. Pronto él sujetó su otra muñeca y ella se encontró forcejeando.

—¿No es esto lo que deseas? ¿Reconciliación?

—No —soltó ella. —Solo quiero acabar con esto.

—¿Molly? —ahora ella pudo percibir el dolor y la angustia en su voz.

—No vamos a ningún lado —dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieta, su rostro a centímetros de su pecho.

—No me dejes, Molly. Yo… Lo siento. ¡He sido un completo idiota! Lo siento, yo… Trataré de ser un mejor novio. Lo prometo.

—¿Por qué me hablas así, eh? Como si fueses a morirte si no estoy a tu lado.

—Porque te necesito, siempre te necesito…

—No es cierto —las lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas otra vez.

—Te amo, Molly Hooper —dijo él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. Él jamás le había dicho esas palabras antes. —Por favor, Molly.

—Entiendo que a veces te vayas, que tengas que estar solo para resolver tus casos, pero… ahora no tienes ninguno y has estado comportándote todo extraño durante estos últimos días y yo, yo no puedo seguir así. Me duele… demasiado, Sherlock. No me importa que no me prestes atención cuando estás en un caso… Ahora me ignoras solo porque quieres.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces —refutó ella. —Maldición, Sherlock. Quizá lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar.

—No digas eso —replicó enseguida y Molly pudo ver que las lágrimas caían también por el rostro de Sherlock. —¿No me has escuchado? Te amo. ¿Tú no me amas?

Su pecho tembló. Se lo había dicho miles de veces.

—Por supuesto. Te amo. Pero… —los labios de Sherlock atacaron los suyos, no gentilmente como hasta entonces lo habían hecho. Este era un demonio desesperado queriendo encontrar la paz en un acto tan cálido. Su lengua rozó la de Molly y ella sintió que se desvanecía. Él jamás la besaba así, jamás la tocaba así, porque sus manos habían dejado sus muñecas y ahora viajaban en la parte baja de su espalda.

—He sido un completo idiota. Lo siento —sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Molly y ella no pudo evitar dejar que sus manos se enredaran en los rizos de su novio, jaló gentilmente para que sus labios jamás dejaran la sensitiva piel de su clavícula. —He estado pensando… —dijo y la besó —… en cuánto te… —volvió a besarla —… deseo — en esta ocasión se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. —Lo siento, lo siento… Estaba pensando en ti, de esta forma, de mi falta de experiencia, he estado con hombres y mujeres… pero, jamás… jamás he hecho el amor con nadie, Molly. Y… tengo miedo. Te amo tanto. Y tengo miedo. Tú puedes destruirme tan fácilmente.

—¿Sherlock? —sus manos tomaron su rostro. Lo besó fugazmente en los labios. —Jamás usaré nuestro amor para destruirte. Y yo… también tengo miedo.

—No entiendes, Molly.

—¿Eh?

—Jamás sentí esto por nadie. No sé qué hacer, ni qué decir… Yo… llegué a la conclusión de que es amor.

—Claro que es amor, tontito —dijo ella, ahora tranquila de saber que él solo había estado alejado de ella por miedo.

—Soy un completo imbécil.

—A veces —acordó Molly, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sherlock sonrió también, pero no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente. La levantó en sus brazos, de forma que sus piernas se aferraron alrededor de su delgada cintura, y la llevó a la habitación, trastabillando con los muebles y la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, porque _¡joder!_, se sentía tan bien y no estaba tan seguro de que llegasen a la cama. No necesitaban una cama de todos modos. Y es que sus gemidos bailaban al mismo compás, tan genuinos, se deseaban tanto… y lo más importante, se amaban tanto…

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación, sus manos se escurrieron entre la ropa de Molly y comenzó a deshacerse de ella con desesperación. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, tan natural y hermosa, no pudo evitar sentirse especial.

—Eres hermosa, Molly.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó y quien comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. Besó su cuello y su pecho, hasta que sus diminutas manos encontraron la banda elástica de su pantalón de pijama; lo dejó caer y él pudo pisar fuera de ellos para unirse a Molly en la desnudez. La besó delicadamente al principio, llevándola a la cama e inclinándose sobre ella, pecho contra pecho y sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Lamento que me haya tardado tanto —susurró él.

—No te tardes más —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No lo haré —besó sus pechos y la sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo, necesitándolo. Pero él también la necesitaba. Había estado pensando en aquello durante todos esos días, imaginando cómo sería, y fue tan estúpido como para solo pensar y analizar y jamás experimentarlo hasta ahora. Ya no podía esperar.

Y cuando estuvo dentro de Molly y ella gimió su nombre de la manera más dulce y sexy, de como él jamás pensó escucharlo, no pudo continuar cuerdo. Se dejó llevar en el placer de amar y ser amado, de escucharla tan vulnerable y de ser tan vulnerable con ella. La amaba, la amaba y no podía evitarlo. Ya no importaba que considerara a los sentimientos como una desventaja… Ella era de él y él de ella.

Al tocarla, Molly alcanzó su orgasmo gimiendo su nombre, justo al mismo tiempo en que él gruñía de placer, viniéndose dentro de ella.

—Te amo, Molly Hooper —dijo casi sin aliento. Era verdad. Siempre la había amado.


End file.
